THE WEDDING
by Alice Agron
Summary: Quinn nunca ha visto al amor de su vida fuera de fotos y vídeos pero podrá estar frente a a Rachel cuando va a casarse con otra mujer.


Quinn solía escribir para organizar sus pensamientos o poder expresar a través de letras lo que pensaba o sentía ya que ella no era mucho de hablar con los demás pero no leía tanto como se pensaría.

Rachel por lo contrario le encantaba leer diferentes género literarios solo que ella no le gustaba escribir nada que no fuera sobre sus trabajos escolares hasta que un día al no encontrar algo que le llamará la atención, encontró un sitio en Internet sobre historias que eran creadas por personas en muchas partes del mundo.

En éste sitio fue donde encontró a Quinn debido a una historia en particular que le había gustado ya que Quinn decidió compartir lo que su mente creaba.

Empezaron a hablar sobre los personajes y la historia pero poco a poco fueron conociéndose de manera personal hasta llegar al punto de gustarse. El problema era que ambas estaban en distintas partes de mundo.

La química que tenían era indiscutible al punto de llegar a tener una relación a distancia, para ellas fue una experiencia única ya que era la primera relación con una mujer para ambas. Pudieron conocerse mejor y enamorarse a un punto que es inexplicable ya que nunca pudieron verse en persona.

El tiempo pasó y como en muchas relaciones hubo situaciones que no pudieron sustentar lo que tenía, además que sus vidas estaban tomando direcciones distintas y no era lo mejor permanecer juntas.

Quinn y Rachel siempre hablaban y soñaban con el día que se conocieran y pudieran estar frente a frente, pero esto nunca sucedió.

La vida siguió cada una con sus planes y aunque ya no estuvieran juntas había ocasiones en las que hablaban sobre como les iba y que estaban haciendo. Los años pasaron y cada vez era menos las veces en las que tenían una conversación.

Hasta el día que Quinn abría una carta que recibió de un origen desconocido.

Q.- que extraño ya nadie envía cartas y menos que yo reciba alguna a no ser que sean cuentas para pagar.

Quinn abrió la correspondencia y lo que vio hizo que sintiera una descarga de adrenalina en todo el cuerpo.

Era una invitación a la boda de Rachel con su novia la cual ya llevaban un par de años juntas.

De alguna de las ocasiones en las que hablaron Quinn supo de la relación de Rachel y lo feliz que era con su novia. Esto para Quinn le daba alegría ya que Rachel era feliz y esperaba que un día eso mismo lo tuviera ella.

No hubo duda Quinn iba a ir a la boda de Rachel y conocerla por fin ahora que las cosas podían realizarse con ese fin , además con un motivo especial para Rachel.

Quinn nunca confirmó su asistencia pero lo que si hizo fue reservar su vuelo y programar el viaje para asistir a la boda y unos días más conocer el país en el que estaría.

El día de la boda llegó y Quinn iba rumbo al lugar indicado en la invitación, esperando dar con el lugar de la boda y no perderse en el intento. Por fortuna llegó unos minutos antes de de que se celebrará la unión.

Era un jardín arreglado con orquídeas blancas y rosas que hacían ver la delicadeza, la belleza del lugar y la luminosidad del evento que se llevaría a cabo en poco tiempo.

Quinn localizó el lugar donde se encontraba Rachel, esta se encontraba de espaldas a ella a la espera de su futura esposa junto a sus amigas que la ayudaban a pasar el tiempo de espera y no morir de nervios.

Rachel destacaba por su belleza y luminosidad que Quinn sabía que existía pero hasta ahora vio que era poco lo que había visto hace unos años comparado con lo que podía ver ahora.

Al empezar a caminar hacia Rachel volvieron los recuerdos de las veces que Quinn había soñado en que uniría su vida a la que fue su primera novia y ahora esa felicidad la tendría de otra manera pero con el mismo objetivo de hace años que era ver feliz a Rachel.

En el momento que pudo llegar hasta Rachel que se encontraba abrazando a una amiga no supo que decir y las palabras fluyeron sin pensarlo

Q.- Habrá un abrazo para mi?- Quinn se lamento por lo que acababa de decir pero fue lo que salió de su boca

Rachel de primera instancia no reconoció la voz y se giró para ver a quien pertenecía. Y no esperaba lo que vio. Su mirada conecto con la de Quinn y Rachel la abrazo en ese instante ya que no había palabras que decir. Y solo pudo susurrar el nombre de Quinn.

Quinn aunque era una persona reservada para con la mayoría de las personas pero su aspecto era de una imagen misteriosa y sexy a la vez. Y Rachel sabía de ello pero verla de frente hizo que se quedara impresionada de la belleza y sexualidad que Quinn proyectaba.

Q.- Te vez hermosa. Se que serás muy feliz Rachel y quería ser participe de tu unión con una excelente chica.

R.- Gracias Quinn me alegra mucho verte aquí por fin después de tantos años.

Q.- No son tantos

Y eso provocó que ambas rompieran el hielo y rieron por el comentario.

Q.- Ya estás a unos minutos de casarte. Cómo te sientes?

R.- Nerviosa y sin control. Pero me gustaría que habláramos aún falta para que todo de inicio.

Las amigas de Rachel no pudieron ni presentarse, solo se quedaron viendo el diálogo que tenían.

Rachel guió a Quinn al lugar donde la habían maquillado y estaba ahora completamente solo.

Al entrar se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Rachel coordino una frase coherente.

R.- No pensé que vendrías hace tanto que no hablamos.

Q.- Si pero quería sorprenderte y al parecer así fue

No lo podían negar seguían teniendo atracción una hacia la otra, tal vez porque nunca se completo el verse y era algo que quedaba pendiente aunque ellas creyeran que no.

R.- Eres muy linda.-lo dijo sonrojandose- Pero que digo si en poco tiempo estaré casada.

Al parecer Rachel tuvo un titubeo respecto a donde estaba y lo que significaba en su vida.

Q.- Gracias pero tu estas radiante y realmente hermosa.

Quinn sabía que no debería ir por ese lado ya que solía hacerle ese tipo de comentarios a Rachel y daba como consecuencia el que terminarán hablando de la relación que tuvieron.

R.- Gracias Quinn y se que me voy a casar pero no dejaré la oportunidad de decirte de frente que en mi corazón tienes un lugar como mi primer amor y que el verte me hace sentir muchas cosas que creía en el olvido pero en este momento me hacen pensar si voy a hacer lo correcto.

Quinn pudo ver la indecisión de Rachel junto con los sentimientos de los que hablaba.

Q.- Rachel sabes que eres el amor de mi vida y eso no ha cambiado ni cambiará. Pero no puedo ser la causante de que la boda no se haga, esto que estamos sintiendo es por el momento de vernos por primera vez.

R.- No Quinn, no puedes decirme lo que siento o dudar de lo que sentía por ti y que al parecer decidieron salir a flote justo hoy.

Rachel frustrada se sentó en la silla junto al espejo sin importar que su vestido se arrugara o manchara de maquillaje.

Quinn por su lado se acercó a la ventana procesando las palabras de Rachel mientras veía el jardín donde los invitados iban acomodándose en sus respectivos lugares.

Q.- solo intentaba tener la cabeza fría y no arruinar nada.-lo dijo de forma triste y pensativa-

Rachel se levantó se la silla para caminar junto a Quinn y ver su perfil ya que Quinn no quería ver a Rachel aún pensando en que se casaría y alguien tendría que tener la mente centrada y no dejarse llevar por las emociones.

R.- No me he casado y tu y yo nos debemos algo.

Q.- No voy a besarte

R.- No lo quieres?

Q.- Sabes que sí, pero me dejará una vez más el corazón roto y prefiero ver como te casas y tu inicio de una nueva faseta y estar feliz por ello. En lugar de estar triste viendo como se va el amor de mi vida.

Pero esto no impidió que Rachel parará su objetivo y se acercó a Quinn lentamente hasta dejar un beso muy cerca de la comisura izquierda de sus labios.

Quinn contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos durante esos segundos en los que Rachel la besaba. Y cuando este término no pudo moverse intentando mantener el momento en su mente porque en su corazón estaba quemando. Pudo percibir como el perfume de Rachel desaparecía y se escuchaba la puerta cerrarse.

Q.- Perdóname Rachel. -Dijo Quinn más para si misma e intentando convencerse que había hecho lo correcto.

En ese momento pudo ver que la ceremonia comenzaría y Rachel se posicionaba junto a sus padres para caminar hacia el bello altar donde esperaría a su novia que la seguía detrás junto a sus padres.

Quinn salió a tomar su lugar y presenciar el casamiento del amor de su vida, con un sabor agridulce ya que aunque era su amor sabía que sería feliz y eso era satisfactorio para Quinn.

La celebración se llevaba a cabo y durante un instante Rachel vio a Quinn, le sonrió timidamente sabiendo que todo estaba bien ya que no había perdido la habilidad de leer a Quinn .

Y Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa de complicadad sabido que eran parte muy importante en la vida de la otra.

Llevándose así el término de su relación pero no del amor que se tenían, tal vez no como pareja pero si como amigas. Ya que Rachel amaba a su ahora esposa y Quinn sabía que se enamoraría y amaría a una gran mujer.

Tanto Rachel como Quinn aprendieron que amar a una persona no significa que ese amor perdure de la misma forma pero que si es verdadero permanecerá en su interior.


End file.
